


Gigglesnort

by KillTheDirector



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jim doesn't like laughing, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, Sebastian thinks it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has never heard Jim laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gigglesnort

There weren't many times when Jim actually laughed. 

Normally it was a snicker or a snort acompanied by eyes rolling or an insane grin. Sebastian had never witnessed the consulting criminal actually let loose and _laugh_. 

Although they had been in business for nearly two years, the sniper had only witnessed Jim's little giggle fits that normally meant someone was going to end up face down in the Thames; claiming that he _wanted_ to see an actual smile come to the Irish man's mouth would be nearly admitting something that Sebastian had kept to himself since he and Jim had began living together (a year into their business relationship, Jim had decided that he was annoyed by Sebastian's shite flat and that he had to _wait_ for the sniper to meet him face to face; it was a fire that claimed at lives and the plant that was reluctantly growing in the sniper's kitchen).

They watched crap telly together, and even though at times Sebastian would see the smallest of smiles tilt one side of Jim's mouth when the other man thought he wasn't looking, there was never a chuckle, snicker, giggle or anything of the sort that would indicate the consulting criminal was amused. 

The sniper was becoming annoyed. 

Sebastian knew that there had to at least be _something_ Jim would find astoundingly hilarious (bashing in the skulls of would-be muggers was _not_ included in this list). Glowering down at the small cup clenched in his fingers, Sebastian heaved a low sigh and flipped the page in his book. Jim sat on the other end of the sofa, fingers flying over the keys of his laptop while he hummed that annoying(ly catchy) 'Call Me Maybe' song. 

This went on for next hour before Sebastian heard the criminal let out a little snort. Sliding his gaze to the corner of his eye, Sebastian watched as Jim lifted a hand to his mouth, his eyes fixed on the screen of his laptop. The criminal's eyes were wide, and barely audible snickers began to make their way from around his hand. His shoulders began to shake, and his fingers gripped the sides of his face to try and contain the laughter; with a splutter, Jim let out a loud laugh that ended in a rather unmanly snort. 

The two criminals stared at each other for a moment; Jim's eyes widened a bit more and a threatening expression came over his face. Sebastian snorted, snickers turning into chuckles. "You did not hear that, Moran." Jim hissed, hunching over his laptop and pounding on the keys. Sebastian didn't answer, still laughing at the guilty expression that had briefly crossed Jim's face after his little 'outburst'. "Shut _up_!" A foot lashed out and kicked at the sniper's leg, causing a slightly dull throb of pain. "I swear I will make you eat your still beating heart!" 

Calming a bit, Sebastian looked back to the criminal, an amused smirk on his mouth. "Do you do that everytime you laugh?" The laptop being thrown at his head was answer enough.


End file.
